Forever And Almost Always
by DarkSkye264
Summary: Fairy tales didn't happen to girls like Juvia. So instead she'd settle for being loved forever and almost always by Gray. That is until a certain ice mage changes her perspective. Based on the song Forever And Almost Always


Standard Disclaimer Applied: I own nothing except a watch I can't read.

Pointless AN: Wow it's been a while since I wrote for this site. I was rereading the manga and I realized that Juvia isn't a bad character. Sure she can be weird and refers to herself through Juvia rather than I but I still think she's a good character and is used as comedic relief rather than being a truely amazing character. When I read the newest chapter it got me thinking and it lead to this. The song use was 'Forever And Almost Always'.

* * *

Fairy tales didn't come true for girls like her; this was one thing Juvia was sure of. If her life were a fairy tale she wouldn't be the princess in the tower waiting to be rescued by a knight in shining armor, she wouldn't be the peasant that a prince would fall for. No those positions were reserved for girls like Lucy, who were pretty and likeable no if her life were in a story she would be the little awkward girl who never really loved and lived her life like everyone would expect her to. She would be the peasant that lived alone for the rest of her life with ninety cats hearing news about others peoples happily ever after. As far as she was concerned in the back of her book the words happily ever after wouldn't be written there.

So the story goes on down  
The less traveled road  
It's a variation on  
The one I was told  
And although it's not the same  
It's awful close, yeah

That was until she met Gray he was a knight in shining armor and he rescued her from herself when she was slowly losing herself in the endless rain. He was one of the first to ever be nice to her and because of him she saw the light. So she fell for him and pretty hard at that. She was sure that he was everything that she could have wanted, he was strong, stunning and he was there for her. He helped her in when she needed it and he showed her something she thought she would never see. So she built him up on a pedestal, made him her knight who she was sure would come and save her whenever she needed it.

In an ordinary fairy tale land  
There's a promise of a perfect happy end  
And I imagine having just short of that  
Is better than nothing

But he didn't return her feeling instead when she gave him her heart he held it in the palms of his hands and did nothing like it wasn't even worth the time it would take to tell her he didn't like her. She professed her loved repeatedly , she waited, hoped and prayed that he would notice that he had feelings for her as well and then the fairy tale would happen and she would have her happily ever after . even if he didn't love her as much as she loved him and even if her happy ending wasn't as happy as the others she would still be happy because being even being happy rather than ecstatic was better than nothing. It was better than being alone.

So you'll be mine  
Forever and almost always  
And I'll be fine  
Just love me when you can  
And I'll wait patiently  
I'll wake up every day  
Just hoping that you still care

Even if he didn't love her as much as she loved him she would still be happy because she'll have someone. He didn't need to be the best and constantly fawn over her just knowing that he liked her, even if it was only slightly she would still be satisfied. He didn't need to be her knight in shining armor all the time. She would wait patiently for him to love her the same way that she loved him and in the meantime she would just hope that he would still care for her. That it wouldn't be the day he gave up and left her.

In the corner of my mind I know too well  
Oh that surely even I deserve the best  
But instead of leaving  
I just put the issue to bed  
And outta my head

It would be nice to love someone who loved her as much as she loved him but beggars can't be choosers and she couldn't be picky. After all she was just Juvia the rain woman who brought the bad weather who no one could love. She was the girl who was constantly thought of as not pretty enough or tough enough. She was the girl who brought the rain who had no friends because who would want to befriend one with the rain. Of course everyone deserved there happily ever after but realistically no everyone could get it, and why should she have a happily ever after when many others didn't.

Oh and just when I believe  
You've changed for good  
Well you go and prove me wrong  
Just like I knew you would

Then she finally thought that he changed when Lyon came along. For the first time he was showing an intrest in her and he was showing her that he didn't want to lose and for the first time in a long time she thought that maybe there could be a happily ever after. She finally thought that once there was a chance that he could lose her the fact that he loved her too would get through his thick skull. It didn't.

When I run out of second chances  
You give me that look  
And you're off the hook

Because you're mine  
Forever and almost always  
And I'm fine  
Just love me when you can  
And I'll wait patiently  
I'll wake up every day  
Just hoping that you still care

Every time she tells herself that she has had enough of him and of looking like a fool he turns and does something that just makes herself love him all over again. She knows he must have a gift because everytime he is in trouble he always manages to get off the hook. It wasn't necessarily his fault it was hers for not even being able to walk away from his. It was her fault for wanting something that even as a young child she knew she couldn't have.

Oh, what am I still doing here?  
Oh, it's all becoming so clear

Lyon. Lyon Bastia, was the first person to treat her like a princess. He was the first to realize that there was more to her then that silly little girl that had an obsessive crush on gray. He was the first to want her, and to like her. And with that she realized she didn't need someone who didn't love her when in fact there was someone who loved her standing in front of her the whole time.

You'll be mine  
Forever and almost always  
It ain't right to just love me when you can  
Oh I won't wait patiently  
Or wake up everyday  
Just hoping that you'll still care

Forever and almost always  
No it ain't right  
To just love me when you can, baby  
Ain't gonna wait patiently  
I won't wake up everyday  
Just hoping that you still care

No she couldn't do it. She couldn't still love someone who'd never notice her. She wasn't going to settle for someone that treated her like she was the second best when she could have someone that treated her like she was everything. She was going to get over Gray and she was going to give Lyon a chance because for all you know sometimes the guy that looks like a knight in shining armor was just an idiot in tin foil.


End file.
